The BET
by DisFordiana77
Summary: Draco makes a bet with Blaise that he can make Hermione the Homecoming Witch at the Yuletide Ball, and somewhere along the way, he unexpectedly falls for her.....hard.


****

The BET

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Harry Potter. For god's sake, this website IS called 'fan fiction'.

Chapter One- Thinking Over a Mug of Butterbeer

"So, I heard Pansy took it really hard.", Blaise smirked, clutching his mug of Butterbeer in his hands for warmth. "Amy told me that Pansy was so upset and depressed that for the last couple of days ,she just stayed in bed moping and crying. She didn't even come down to eat. They had to bring some food up to her, which she ended up vomiting it all over the floor anyway."

Draco snorted. "Right…she probably made all her little minions spread this shit around, so I'd hear and feel sorry for her. Besides, I saw her coming out of potions yesterday."

"Yeah, but she's still upset."

"Whatever.", he scoffed. "She's the one who spiked my pumpkin juice. Did she really think I'd still want to be with her after the spell wore out?"

_A few days ago, Pansy and her evil friends had snuck a few drops of Amortentia , which is known as the most powerful love potions ever, in Draco's drink at dinner, while he wasn't looking. After dinner, Blaise found Draco pacing furiously in their dorm room mumbling incoherent words to himself._

_"What are you doing?", Blaise asked puzzled. _

Obviously startled, Draco jumped with a little scream. "B-Blaise.", Draco said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…I live here.", he answered, raising a brow at him. "Are you all right? Did you hit your head against something?"

"W-what? Of-of course not!", Draco stuttered.

Blaise eyed him suspiciously.

Draco let out a sigh. "Fine, I've got something to confess.", he admitted. "I don't think I can keep this to myself any longer. Blaise, I'm…", he stopped.

Blaise impatiently waited for him to go on. "I'm what?", he asked. His eyes widened. "Holy shit, are you gay?"

"What? No, you idiot. I'm not gay!", Draco said, annoyed...

"Then what is it?"

"Blaise……I'M IN LOVE WITH PANSY!"

Blaise's mouth gaped open. "WHAT?", he said, finally finding his voice.

"I'm in love with Pansy Parkinson!", he repeated with a dreamy look that Blaise never seen on him before. "I realized," Draco continued, "at dinner that she's the only girl for me. With her witty, clever mind, her breathtaking, blonde hair, her luscious red lips-"

Blaise cut him off there, before he started puking. "Are you crazy? Pansy Parkinson? You happen to hate her, remember?"

"I've never hated her. All the previous dislike for her was just pent-up frustration. Frustration from the fact that she would never notice me. Why would a beautiful goddess like her, want to go out with me? I don't even deserve to be in her presence."

"Okay ,dude, you're really freaking me out."

"You just don't get it, Blaise!", Draco exclaimed. "You've never been in love before!"

Blaise blinked and shook his head. This was it. He grabbed Draco's arm and started hauling him out the door.

"Hey!", Draco protested. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey."

"Wait-what?"

"You're deranged. I think you caught Neville's flu, and this is the result from a high fever."

But at that moment ,with perfect timing, Pansy appeared at the door with a huge grin that Blaise immediately didn't trust. "Pansy, get out of the way!"

Pansy ignored him and said, "Hey Drakie!"

Draco gulped and looked around to see if there were any other Drakie's in the room.

"Y-you talking to me?"

Pansy giggled. "Of course you, silly."

Blaise rolled his eyes at the scene before him. This was absolutely revolting. Suddenly, Draco took in a deep breath and got on one knee. Blaise frowned. 'BLOODY HELL, IS HE PROPOSING?', he thought with horror.

Draco began, "Pansy, I know you might think this is weird, but I just want you to know that I really like you. Hell, I'm in love with you!", he took hold of her hand, which made Pansy smile even wider, "Will you go out with me?"

She squealed loudly. "Oh my god, of course! I love you, too!" Draco smiled and got up pulling her into his arms, and much to Blaise's dismay, the happy couple started making out right in front of him.

"OK ENOUGH!", he said loudly. "I'm sick of this!" He pulled Draco away and dragged him out the door.

"Wait!", Draco yelled.

"Drakie, where are you going?", Pansy cried.

"He'll be right back.", Blaise reassured smiling sweetly...inwardly gagging..

Draco waved, blowing her a kiss. "Farewell my love. I'll be counting the minutes before I see your beautiful face again!"

Pansy sniffed. "Bye Drakie!"

Blaise continued dragging the love-struck Draco until they reached Madam Pomfrey, who later -after checking his mouth, ears, etc.- confirmed that this was the work of a love potion. She opened her cabinet and pulled out a small glass bottle. She poured the clear liquid into a cup and told him to drink it.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Why should I trust y-" Blaise shoved the cup down his throat, before all the antidote disappeared down his mouth. A moment later, the dreamy, happy look was replaced by a look of pure disgust.

"Fuck!", was the first word that came out of his mouth. "I kissed pug-faced Pansy!"

Back at the Three Broomsticks, Blaise ,clearly remembering this fiasco, smiled and remarked, "Haha, you snogged pug-faced Pansy!"

"Shut up!You know that I was drugged."

Blaise laughed. For a brief second, he slipped a glance out the window, wondering to see if it was still raining, and impulsively scowled. Ron and Hermione had made their way inside the building, and took a table not too far from where Blaise and Draco sat.

"Aw, how cute. Weasel and the Mudblood are out on a date.", Draco sneered loudly. "Weasel, I know you're dirt poor and all, but that's no excuse for shagging a mudblood….and when I thought you could never get any lower…."

Hermione whipped her head around and gave them a icy glare. "Shut up Ferret. Why don't you get a life, and leave us alone. Don't you have anything better to do like sucking up to Snape, you low-life scum?"

"Oo, you're a fiesty little thing aren't you Granger?", he drawled, making Hermione even angrier. "No wonder, you're always sticking up for your boyfriend and Potter. They're too fucking stupid to speak for themselves."

Ron stood up, pulling out his wand. "Why I oughta.."

"Oughta what? What are you going to do, Weasley?", Draco challenged, drawing his wand out of his cloak.

"Ron, stop.", Hermione pleaded, pulling him down. "He's not worth getting in trouble for."

"Yeah, Draco just knock it off.", Blaise said, looking quite amused by this.

Ron and Draco glared at each other for a final time, before they both sat down and turned away. "Stupid--------"

"Well," Blaise said, cheerfully. "At least that's one girl, you'll never get."

"Who? Granger?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "No, I'm talking about Weasley…Of course, I'm talking about Granger!"

Draco snickered. "Are you kidding. Why would I want the beaver-faced mudblood?", he chugged down the remaining Butterbeer in his mug.

"I think she's pretty hot."

Draco choked. "What?", he said incredulously.

"Well, I am a guy. I notice things like these."

"And what, I'm not?"

"You hate her too much to notice. I know for a fact that every guy in Slytherin would sooner be in Hufflepuff if it gave them a chance to hang around Granger's tight little body for a day."

Draco took a curious look over at Hermione. She was holding the Weasel's hand, and laughing at something he said. He couldn't help but noticing the sparkles in her warm, brown eyes as she smiled, something Draco never seen before. Her light brown hair was twisted up in a neat bun, while a few soft strands framed her slender face. He was even surprised to see that her front teeth no longer stuck out like it once had. "Okay, so? She's not ugly anymore, so what?", he retorted. "She's still a bitch."

"A hot bitch, you mean.", Blaise said, smirking. There was an undeniable mischievous glint in his eyes. "You know,", he began slowly. "I've got a brilliant idea. Draco, buddy, how do you feel about taking on a bet?"

"A bet?", Draco's eyes lit up. "What kind of bet."

Blaise grinned. "You have to get Hermione to win Homecoming Witch at the Yule-tide ball."

"What? Homecoming Witch?", he repeated dumbly. "No fucking way. That's impossible. Do you even know who's running? From what I heard, Pansy and Cho Chang are, and there is NO WAY I'm getting myself involved in something that gives me the risk in running into pug-faced Pansy again."

"Oh. So you're chicken, are you?"

"I'm not chicken, you fat baboon."

Blaise started clucking and flapping his arms. "CHICKEN!" He kept making the embarrassing clucking noises until everyone in the Three Broomsticks was all staring at him, including Ron and Hermione.

"Shh, shut up! Fine, I'll do it!", Draco said exasperated. "But on one condition…how much are exactly giving me if I win?"

"Fifty galleons." (Fifty galleons is like 241 US dollars and 8 cents….)

Draco smiled. "it's a deal." They both shook hands, sealing the deal. "Get ready to lose all your money, Blaise."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Draco..", Blaise replied grinning back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So, tell me what you thought and please write a review. And, YES, Ron and Hermione are a couple in this story….well, not for long after I write a few more chapter though…'Smiles Evilly' Anyway, I got this idea from the movie, "She's all That", which I was watching a few days on TV….but you know instead of homecoming queen or prom queen whatever, its homecoming witch…

And yes, Blaise is a little out of character in this story…. I didn't like the Blaise, J.K Rowling portrayed in the sixth book. I just wanted to make Blaise a little friendlier..


End file.
